Across The Universe
by CheshireCat2010
Summary: Band camp. A new year, a fresh start. Friendships are renewed, even some new ones pop up. Not to mention couples. But things usually stay about the same...right? AU. Some OOC.
1. Twizzlers Is The Taste

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any work by the Beatles. This is also NOT based on the Across The Universe movie…sorry (I love that movie, too!) Some of these are based on my own experiences at band camp. Enjoy!

Summary: Band camp. A new year, a fresh start. Friendships are renewed, and some even created. But things are generally supposed to be the same as always…right?

Chapter 1:

Twizzlers Is The Taste

"Ew! Ron, how can you eat those?"

Ron looked up at Hermione. "What? They're good!"

"They smell awful."

"They're just Funyuns, Hermione! Try one!" Harry reached into the bag and fished out a Funyun from Hermione.

"No! Get that away from me!" Hermione squealed, trying to push the Funyun that Harry was waving in her face.

It was sophomore year for the three of them, and their second year of marching band, as well as band camp. Harry played alto sax, Ron played trumpet, and Hermione was a flautist, but she also played oboe.

Ginny, a freshman (and Ron's sister) who was sitting in the seat in front of Hermione, turned around to face the trio. "I have some Twizzlers if you want." Ginny grabbed one from the bag and offered it to Hermione.

She took it. "Thanks," she grinned.

* * *

The band had now arrived at Camp Hogsmeade, where they would be staying for the next two weeks. Everyone slowly filed out of the buses, grabbed their things, and headed toward the pavilion outside the main office, where they would be handed their room assignments. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gathered by a tree.

"So…has anyone memorized their music already?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat. I've got the first and second song mostly memorized, but not so much on the last one," said Harry.

"Same here," piped Ron.

"Oh, come on, I've heard George practice more than you!" Ginny said. George was their older brother, a senior who played baritone. George's twin, Fred, was by some miracle the drum major this year.

"This coming from the girl who doesn't even have music," muttered Ron.

"So what? I'm in color guard. I don't need music!" Ginny's voice rose slightly as she skipped around the tree.

Suddenly, an unwanted voice rose from behind Harry. "Well, if it isn't Pot-Head and the Weasel."

The group turned and saw Draco Malfoy, a snare drummer in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's year. His blonde hair, grey eyes, and trademark smirk all displayed brilliantly in the sunlight.

Draco glanced at Ginny, then back at Ron. "So, is that your sister, Weasel?"

Hermione stood right in front of Draco. "Malfoy, why don't you just go bother someone else for a change?"

Draco stepped forward. "Why should I?"

"Unless you want a repeat of what happened in eighth grade, you'll stop being a prick. Understood?" Back in eighth grade, after Draco had made one-too-many comments about Hermione's hair, she socked him in the nose. She had been suspended for three days, but it was well worth it.

Draco walked away, muttering certain words under his breath. Hermione started talking once again to her friends, not even caring about Draco, until Fred and George came up behind Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump slightly. She turned to face them.

"Oh, Fred, George, it's only you-"

Then, the brothers started singing the most ridiculous song ever.

"_**YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SHARE A BAFROOM**_

_**WITH SOME STUPID KID WHO PLAYS BASS CLARINET!**_

_**THE FUNDAMENTALS BLOCK IS HELL ON EARTH**_

_**AND STEER CLEAR OF THE BEAN BURRITOS IN THE DINING HALL!**_"

With that, the boys burst into hysterical laughter. Ginny, on the other hand, was completely confused. "What was that?"

"Just a little warning. Have fun!" The boys ran off to commit other mischief.

"That doesn't even make sense. Luna's in the pit!" Ginny complained to the other three.

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: Yes, I know 'bafroom' is spelled incorrectly. That's done on purpose for humor. The original song is from Homestar Runner. I did change the lyrics a bit so it would fit in with band camp, rather than college, which is what the original song describes. And I will be closing each chapter with 'OFF! AND! DOWN!' Just because I am a dork. Band geeks will get the reference.

Guard pwns!

CheshireCat2010


	2. The Annoying Ticking Noise

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Don't own shiiiiiiit. Especially not Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited! You keep me motivated! Free Twizzlers courtesy of Ginny Weasley.

Chapter 2:

The Annoying Ticking Noise

"Fred, turn on the Dr. Beat."

Mr. Lupin was standing on a metal structure only known to the Hogwarts Wizard Band as "The Beast." It's where the drum majors stand during shows, and where Mr. Lupin is (usually) during rehearsal. The Dr. Beat is an annoying banging noise that helps the band keep tempo. It's really loud.

The banging noise erupted throughout the field. Everyone was set into a block, a perfect square of rank and file.

"Band, ten, HUT!" The band snapped to attention. Fred climbed down from The Beast and headed straight toward the block to make sure everyone knew what to do. Everyone had been to 'pre-camp' rehearsals the week before in the evenings to learn to march. Hopefully something stuck.

"Mark, time, MARK!" The band's feet began moving. Left, right, left, right. Already there were some people who were confused. Mr. Lupin already noticed.

"Come on, people, we've known this for a week now!" He shouted over the speakers as Fred frantically tried get to everyone he could.

"_We're going to need two drum majors next year. This band's getting too big for just one_," thought Mr. Lupin to himself. "Forward march!"

* * *

"I…hate…life," grumbled Ginny as she trudged over to a small area by the boys' dorms where her friends were sitting.

"Whatcha mean, Ginny?" Ron inquired.

"Mrs. Hooch had us do 50 push-ups, 50 crunches, a ton of stretches, 200 drop spins, 100 double fast, and countless jazz runs. Countless!" Ginny complained loudly.

Just then, Parvati Patil, a sophomore also in the color guard. "It's only bad the first few days, Ginny. You'll get used to it."

"I wish I could fast forward to when this gets easier!" Ginny bellowed before collapsing onto the ground as Parvati ran to meet up with some other friends.

"Ginny, I have some Tylenol," piped up Harry. "Want me to go get a couple for you?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"I'll be right back," said Harry as he stood up and sprinted toward the boys' dorms. Ginny watched him as he ran, blushing ever-so-slightly.

Hermione, on the other hand, was watching someone else. It was Draco, playing ultimate frisbee with Blaise and a few juniors. _"God, he's gotten taller since last year. And hotter too…"_ Wait a minute, what? This was Draco Malfoy, the guy who's picked on her since sixth grade, and Hermione had just thought he was hot. _"What has gotten into me?"_

"Hermione?" Ron had been trying to get her attention.

She snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, sorry, I was in my own little world."

Ron started going on about how tough the second part of the first song was (to him, at least) when Harry came back with the Tylenol and a water bottle. "Here, Ginny."

Ginny sat up and grabbed the water bottle, took a large sip, then popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed with a big gulp. "Thanks, Harry."

"Any time," smiled Harry.

* * *

"Hermione!" Lavender said as she opened the door to see her roommate about to put her room key in the lock. It was about 10:15 p.m. Everyone had to be in the dorm buildings in 15 minutes, but Hermione decided to go early.

"Hey, Lavender," said Hermione as she brushed into the room and plopped down on the bed.

"Someone left a note for you on our door. I put in on the bed…" Lavender said, her voice trailing off as Hermione reached underneath her and found the aforementioned note. It had her name written on it in cursive. She opened it and read the note- which turned out to be a poem- inside of it.

"_Am I crazy or is this love?_

_It seems you were sent straight to me from above_

_Your smile is bright enough to bring the day_

_Your eyes so brown, I just have to say_

_There couldn't be anything more perfect in one place_

_Your beauty is much deeper than just your face_

_They say love takes time but yet . . . ._

_It feels as if we've already met_

_It feels like we were meant to be_

_Together forever . . . You and Me"_

Lavender, who had bee reading over Hermione's shoulder the whole time, squealed. "Aww! That's so cute! Who do you think it is?"

Hermione sighed. "Probably just some freshman." She set the note on her nightstand. "I'm not gonna worry about it."

"Whatever," grumbled Lavender.

Hermione lied awake for the next two hours, even after Lavender had turned out the light and gone to bed. She couldn't help but wonder who sent her the note. Was it really some freshman? Was it just Fred or George playing a prank?

Or was it someone else she knew?

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: I wonder who sent Hermione the note…oh wait! I already know! If you want to know, keep reading…ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!

The things Ginny had to do are real things that I have to do at practices…it's rough. Drop spins and double fast are things you do with the flag. Jazz runs are a way to get greater distance across the field. Everything else should be self-explanatory.

The note is a poem written by Moreno.

Song titles revealed next chapter! Honk if you love the Beatles!


	3. That's Gotta Hurt

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews and favorites! Here's some replies a couple that caught my eye:

**x-hermalfoy**: I play clarinet, too! I just do color guard during marching season. I absolutely LOVE it, though.

**Angelofmusic7991:** Hence the phrase "by some miracle." LOL. And yes, rifles and sabres will be involved.

Thank you all so much! EXTRA LONG TWIZZLERS FOR YOU! :P

Chapter 3:

That's Gotta Hurt

Day 2- about 11:50; charts for "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With A Little Help From My Friends"

The band stood absolutely still for opening set. They were all in various lines- the woodwinds on one side, brass on another, battery in the middle, guard scattered about, flags in tow. Fred clapped three times, then Cedric, the battery leader, tapped his snare, signaling a "horns up".

Fred counted off. "One, two, three, four!"

All at once, the band began playing, moving to a relatively relaxed tempo. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until a certain snare drummer realized something. The guard had just learned the routine for this song during sectionals earlier that day…

WHACK! Ginny quickly whispered an apology to Draco as she continued fumbling through the charts. Draco's head pounded to a beat of his own. Finally, they made it through the the 'chorus', which was the last chart they'd learned.

Later that day, after lunch, Draco and Ron were seen having a 'confrontation'.

"Really, is she so dim-witted that she can't look where she's spinning her flag?" Draco inquired angrily.

"Hey, asshole, that's my sister you're talking about! Besides, it's her first year, and she'd just learned that, so why don't you just drop it?" With that, Ron stormed off.

Hermione walked around the corner of the dining hall building, just in time to see Ron walk away from Draco in a huff, while Draco held an ice pack to his head. For some reason, Hermione felt sort of sorry for him. Her brain said _"Leave him alone, he's just a moron,"_ but something else took control over her body and before she even really knew it, she was sitting next to Draco.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco growled.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Hermione answered honestly.

"And why would you be concerned about me?"

"I've been hit with a flag before. I know how badly it hurts."

Draco smiled, not smirked, smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"Well…I guess I'll see you later." Hermione stood up. "I've got to go practice."

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you can't already play everything perfectly?"

"Not 'Across The Universe'…did you just call me Hermione?"

Draco thought for a moment. "No," he lied.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

Hermione smirked this time. "Whatever you say…Draco."

* * *

"As most of you know, every night at band camp, we give out two coolers to the two sections who demonstrate whatever the 'principle of the day' is," began Mr. Lupin on his 'end of the day' speech. "Today, that principle was responsibility. Now, let's see which sections got nominated…oh! We have five; flutes, pit, battery, saxes and trombones."

Hermione's stomach twisted. Last year, the flutes didn't win once.

"Our runner-up today…pit!"

The band clapped as the pit stood up. Ginny clapped especially hard for Luna, with whom she had been best friends with since sixth grade.

"And in first place…flutes!"

The chorus of flute players squealed with delight and jumped up. Hermione was so happy! Her section had finally won. As Angelina picked out a cooler for the flutes (while the pit got the one that was left), Harry, Ron and Ginny came up to Hermione and congratulated her. She then joined the flutes to revel in their reward.

After picking out a Cosmic Brownie (and subsequently 'fighting' Padma for it because they thought it was the last one until Angelina found another one hidden in the corner), Hermione looked around. Harry and Ron were by the door waiting for Ginny, who was packing up her flags and rifle.

Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, Lover Boy sent you another note!" Lavender cheered as the two returned to their room.

"I wonder what he said this time," said Hermione. She looked at the cover. Same handwriting, and all it had was her name on the front. Nothing else. She opened it carefully and read it aloud, so Lavender wouldn't have to look over her shoulder.

"_I think that I might fly away, in my hot air balloon,  
And hide from worldly worries on the dark side of the moon;  
There's but one thing I need before I float into the blue:  
I need a sky companion and I want it to be you._

We'll fly beyond the storm clouds and we'll watch from up above,  
I'll cover you in rainbows as we feel each others' love;  
You'll shower in the stars at midnight in our special place,  
I'll dry you with a comet's tail and kiss your beaming face.

Dreamy drifting panorama, changing every day,  
Every night your loving smile will be my milky way,  
The moon will wane before us, sailing there in heaven's height,  
For nothing else can challenge our love's everlasting light.

Venus shining on us, glowing soft at our devotion,  
Our daily drifting dalliance in love's celestial ocean,  
I'll write you lovers' poetry, and you will be my muse,  
Orion and Andromeda will oversee our cruise.

We'll sleep with clouds as pillows, maybe steal an angel's wings,  
Then fly as magic lovebirds, or slide round Saturn's rings,  
And should we tire of drifting and the stars all floating by,  
We'll hook onto a meteor and soar across the sky.

Will you consent to be my mate on our celestial ship?  
I'm ready, heart all packed with love, to last us for the trip,  
Take my hand and step aboard, we're heading for the sun,  
We're flying till we find the place where our two souls are one."

"Okay, Hermione, you've got to find out who this guy is, before I do!" Lavender laughed.

"Oh , please. You like Ron."

"Shh! You want the whole band to hear?"

"Lavender, the only way anyone else could have heard that was if I was shouting."

"Oh, right. I forgot how thick these walls are. Probably so people could get away with having sex in here."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Lavender, you're crazy."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Draco grunted, banging his head on the wall.

"Draco, cut it out. Do you want more head injuries?" Blaise bellowed.

"No, I'm just an idiot."

"Why are you an idiot?"

"It's…nothing, Blaise. Don't worry about it."

The issue went unmentioned for the rest of the night. Draco knew Blaise couldn't keep a secret.

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: Ooh, the plot thickens! The poem is by Graeme King.


	4. Busted

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: "CheshireCat2010 does not own Harry Potter or any other copywrited materials inquired within"- Department of Redundancy Department (I want that shirt)

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! Keep it up, and recommend this story to your friends!

Chapter 4:

Busted

Day 3 12:04 p.m: Lunch

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her grilled cheese. "Yeah?"

Harry sat down next to her. "Do you remember last year when…"

Harry was cut off by Ginny, who was accompanied by Ron. "Hey, not fair! I wasn't here last year, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, last year we played music from The Wizard of Oz, and there was this one part where we had to get down on our knees and play kazoos."

"Oh, yeah! I remember seeing that!"

"Well, one time at practice, we were doing that, and Fred and George start singing this song…"

Thankfully, the twins were walking by in time to hear what Harry was talking about.

"_**Scrub scrub here, scrub scrub there,**_

_**Whether you're white or bronze**_

_**A man can wash another man**_

_**In the merry old land of Oz."**_

Everyone at the table burst with laughter as the twins took their seat.

* * *

Later that day, 3:20 p.m.- Beginning of "Revolution"

"Section leaders, come up here and get charts and coordinates for your section. Everyone else is at rest."

As the section leaders clamored up at The Beast, Pansy walked over to Draco.

"Hey, Draco," said Pansy, flirting.

"Hi," responded Draco, obviously uncomfortable with Pansy's presence.

"How come you haven't been at ultimate frisbee right after practice? You know I miss watching you out there."

"I had other things to do."

"What kind?"

"None of your business."

Silence. "It's another girl, isn't it?"

Draco turned to Pansy. "Pansy, we broke up months ago. Stop bothering me and go find someone else. I'm not interested."

Pansy was shocked silent. She stood up and walked away.

* * *

7:20 p.m.- Draco and Blaise's room

Draco was writing something down furiously on a piece of paper. Occasionally, he would glance out the window, then return to his writing. It was while he was doing this that Blaise burst in unannounced.

Draco scrambled to hide what he was writing. "Blaise, don't just burst in like that?

"Why not?" Blaise sneered. He noticed that Draco was hiding something. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing. It's just some notes for tomorrow."

"You're lying. Give it here." Blaise lunged for the piece of paper under Draco's arm.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" Draco shouted.

Blaise snatched the note and read it to himself.

"_A flower grows from beneath a blanket  
Of fine and purest white  
It reaches toward the sun for warmth,  
For heat and for the light_

My love for you grows stronger still,  
Despite the surrounding cold  
My heart is yours, bartered gone  
For yours has it been sold

Its petals shine from morning dew  
Its stem grows stiff and strong  
It stands strong through-"

"Draco, what is this crap?" Blaise laughed.

Draco snatched the note back. "Shut up, prick. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Draco slid the note in his droor. "Whatever. I'll finish it later." Draco grabbed his frisbee and key and walked out with Blaise.

As he turned out the light, he thought to himself, "_I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."_

* * *

10:32 p.m.- Hermione and Lavender's room

"Hermione?"

Lavender walked into the room to see Hermione not there. She stopped for a moment, and heard the shower running. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione shouted from behind the bath curtain, over the running water.

"You get anything from Lover Boy?"

"No, not today."

"Okay," said Lavender, backing out of the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her iPhone and turned it on. She scanned through her music until she found the song she wanted, called "If I Fell." As she listened to the song, she thought of…_him_. Again. She was noticing how mature he'd become, how handsome, and especially how he'd stopped teasing her. Of course, she would never tell Harry or Ron. Especially since she and Ron used to date. He would go berserk.

"_Wouldn't it be funny if it were him sending me those notes?" _Hermione laughed to herself. _"I guess that's just wishful thinking."_

Hermione reached over and turned out the light. "_Still, it doesn't hurt to hope."_

OFF! AND! DOWN!

Yay! Four chapters! Now review! Poem is "It Is You I Dream Of" by J.R. King.


	5. My Obsession

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

A/N: Yay! More reviews, and appparently I've been hit by a smiley attack, coutesy of Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley! You should check out her stories; they're really good and there's a lot of them.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be sitting in a hot tub with my soul mate right now.

Chapter 5:

My Obsession

"Come on!"

"No, Ron."

"Just do it! She likes you, and it's from one of her favorite movies. She won't say no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry!"

"Okay, but I have one question," said Harry.

"What?"

"Why did you bring your boombox to band camp?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

Day 3, 9:52 p.m: Ginny and Luna's room

Squeeeeeeal. A loud feedback noise was heard throughout the first floor of the girls' dorm building. Luna looked outside and opened the window, only to see Harry standing there with a microphone plugged into a boombox.

"Um, Ginny, I think you might want to see this!"

Ginny rushed to the window and saw Harry standing there, just as Ron mashed play on the boombox. Out poured this cheesy electronic tune. Harry started singing along to it.

"_**Why do you love me?**_

_**Why do you need me?  
Always and forever  
We met in a chat room  
Now our love can fully bloom  
Sure, the World Wide Web is great  
But you, you make me salivate  
Yes, I love technology  
But not as much as you, you see  
But I still love technology  
Always and forever**_

_**Our love is like a flock of doves**_

_**Flying off to heaven above**_

_**Always and forever."**_

Luna (and many others) started cracking up at what Harry was doing. Ginny, on the other hand, just sighed dreamily. How did he know that she loved Napoleon Dynamite? Ron probably told him. Sometimes Ron could be so…

"Ginny!" Her thoughts were broken by Harry speaking into the microphone.

"Ginny, I love you! Will you go out with me?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course, Harry!"

* * *

Day 4, 7:12 a.m; Breakfast

Hermione sat down with her tray to see Harry and Ginny sitting, cuddled together. "Well, finally!"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "What?"

"Come on! How long have you liked Ginny? Two years? How did you finally ask her?"

Ginny smiled. "You remember watching the very end of Napoleon Dynamite at Lavender's house?"

"Yeah…" Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Harry, you didn't."

Harry smiled, pulling Ginny closer. "Always and forever."

* * *

9:21 a.m; Check-offs for "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With A Little Help From My Friends"

Hermione was sitting in an area with a few other flutes. She was going over her music, even though she'd already memorized most of it. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. "Hermione!"

She looked up. It was Draco. He sat down beside her.

"Hi, Draco," said Hermione. "So, I'm guessing we're still on first-name basis?"

"Of course." Draco lowered his head slightly. "I came over here to apologize."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For being such a prick these past few years. It was stupid and immature."

At first Hermione thougth Draco was playing a trick on her. But then, she looked into his eyes and say a glimpse of…guilt. Yes, that was it. Guilt.

"I really hope you can forgive me. It won't happen again."

Hermione smiled. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Go practice."

Draco stood up. "I'll take that as a 'maybe.'"

* * *

9:21 p.m; Draco and Blaise's room

Draco slammed the door behind him, relieved that he was finally alone. He sat down at the desk, opened the door, and saw the poem he was working on yesterday. Sadly, he'd lost the place where he was while he was writing it. He couldn't finish it now.

"_Oh, well,"_ he thought. _"I might as well start fresh."_

* * *

Later that night; hallway outside Hermione and Lavender's room

Draco had to be especially quiet this time. It was almost ten, and people were starting to come in. He walked up the stairs and into the hall where their room was. Why did it have to be on the other end of the hall?

He stepped quietly, almost tip-toeing, careful not to make a noise. Unfortunately, tonight, as the fates would have it, that wouldn't stop him from getting busted.

"A-ha!" A voice shouted from the other side of the hall.

Draco looked dead ahead at Lavender Brown. "Oh, shit."

Lavender approached him. "So, you're the one that's been writing Hermione all those notes."

Draco sighed. "Okay, it's me. But you can't tell anyone. Understood?"

Lavender smiled. "Of course. You want to tell her yourself, don't you?" Draco nodded. This sent Lavender into a tailspin of romantic thoughts. She took the note from Draco. "I'll give this to Hermione when she gets in, okay?"

"Okay," said Draco. "Remember, though, your lips are sealed."

"I promise!" Lavender danced into the room.

* * *

When Hermione entered the room fifteen minutes later, Lavender was stretched out on her bed, note in hand. "I know something you don't know," she said with a tune to her voice.

"Lavender, I don't really care for gossip right now," said Hermione, brushing Lavender by to head into the shower.

"Well, what if I told you that I caught your Lover Boy delivering this note to our door?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back toward Lavender. "No way."

"Way."

"Who is it?"

"Can't say. He made me promise."

Hermione grabbed the note and opened it, careful not to tear the paper.

"_There is a dime a dozen...  
Then there is one in a million...  
But baby, you are once in a lifetime."_

"Huh. He went short and sweet this time. It's not nearly as long as the other poems."

Lavender peered over Hermione's shoulder. "There's something at the bottom."

Hermione looked at the bottom of the page.

"_P.S.: If you want to know a little more about whole I am, unscramble this, love._

_EILDMRNU"_

"What the heck is an 'EILDMRNU'?" Lavender asked.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," said Hermione with a laugh.

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: Please recommend this story to others, and send your kindly reviews! 


	6. Sexual Tension and Squirt Guns

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: More reviews! You know what that means? More…SKITTLES! That's right; I'm going for a different treat this time. It does have something to do with this chapter.

Chapter 6:

Sexual Tension and Squirt Guns

Day 5; Breakfast

"A quick reminder before I dismiss you to go get ready for practice," announced Mr. Lupin. "Tonight is Games Night, on the basketball court. Do not go to the gym, 'because we're setting up for tomorrow night in there. Games Night starts at 8:30. Everyone has to be there.

"You are dismissed." With that, most of the students got up to bus their trays.

Ginny walked up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ron, what's Games Night?"

"It's where everyone just goes down to the basketball court and messes around. You can play basketball, go to the field behind the court and play ultimate Frisbee, or just sit on the sideline and talk to people or something."

"A.K.A you'll be sitting in a corner snogging Harry the whole time," chimed in Luna. This caused uproars of laughter from everyone else, except Harry and Ginny, of course.

"Not the whole time!" Harry complained. "Maybe just the first half."

More hysterics.

* * *

10:02 a.m; Sectionals; focus is up to the drum break (including the drum break for drumline) in "Revolution"

"OW!" Parvati screamed. She had been attempting to toss a rifle in the air and it landed on her wrist.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay? Is it vibrating?" Ginny asked, worried for her new friend.

"Yeah, it's vibrating," said Parvati.

"That means it's not broken. Just wait a minute. You'll be okay."

"Thanks, Ginny."

* * *

"So, on measure m10, step out with your right foot, then after two counts step back in. Everyone got that?" Cedric asked. The drumline nodded. "Start at measure m8."

Cedric counted off, and the drumline played. As they were doing the move, Hermione walked by. "Looking hot, drumline!" This made Draco smirk devilishly.

Hermione walked back to her section and blushed lightly. _"Why did I just do that? Damn it, Hermione, what has gotten into you?"_ As she passed Lavender flirting with Ron, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_I have a crush on Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

8: 32 p.m; Basketball court by the practice field

By the time Hermione and Lavender arrived, the court was already chaos. There were globs of people trying to organize teams for basketball. In the small field behind the court, there were a few people playing ultimate Frisbee. No sign of Draco or Blaise as of yet, however. The two girls then saw Ginny waving them over to where she, Harry and Ron were sitting. They went over to join them.

At first there was talk about individual experiences with their charts or music or routine or something. Ginny told the group about a bruise on her knee, which she had received from striking the flag against it. Harry bent down to kiss it, which Lavender thought was extremely romantic.

Then came a small group of people; Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, rather annoyed.

"Ron, be nice. Draco and I have called a truce. There's no need to be nasty," snapped Hermione.

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

"So…anyone have any idea as to what to talk about?" Ginny inquired.

"I know! How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Lavender suggested.

There were a few groans at first, so Harry insisted the group put it to a vote. Those who said yes to playing won, 6 to 3. Ginny volunteered to go first. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Wuss!" Blaise shouted. This earned a glare from Ginny, who then turned her attention back to Ron.

"Anyone you like?"

"Um…well, um…" Ron tumbled over his words. "I guess…I kind of like…Lavender," he sputtered out the last word.

"Aw, Won-Won!" Lavender squealed, kissing him of the cheek. This earned a chorus of 'aw's from the rest of the group.

"Okay, Ron, you get to go next."

"Harry, truth or dare."

"Truth." Blaise called Harry a wuss as well, only this time, he earned a punch in the arm from Ginny. "Ouch, girl, that's my trombone-playing arm!" He turned to Harry. "You got a hellcat on your hands, mate!"

Harry ignored Blaise and focused on Ron's question. "How far have you gone with my sister?"

"Well, when you address Ginny as your sister, it makes me hesitant to answer, there, Ron." Harry said very matter-of-factly.

"Dodger! He's dodging the question!" Draco shouted, pointing at Harry. Most of the others agreed and started ragging on Harry.

"Fine! We've just kissed, that's all!" Harry shouted. Everyone became silent. "I have a lot of respect for her. I won't do anything she's not ready for."

After many random dares, such as Crabbe having to eat a worm ("Tasted like chicken," he said) and Ginny confessing that she was terrified of jellyfish, it was finally Lavender's turn to ask.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco smirked. "Dare."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Show-off."

"Hey! I thought we agreed no more name-calling every time someone picks truth or dare!" Ron pointed out.

Most everyone ignored the red-headed boy's comment and focused on Lavender as she took a bag of Skittles from out of her bag. "I dare you to feed them-in a sensual way- to Hermione."

This made both parties jump. "Can't I just take the forfeit?" Draco asked.

"The forfeit is snogging Hermione for two whole minutes in front of everyone."

"Fine," growled Draco, grabbing the Skittles. Inside, his heart was pounding, and his mind was running wild with thoughts of what more he wanted to do…

He turned to Hermione with the Skittles. He slid a green one out of the bag and- while Lavender was making some comment about how green Skittles are aphrodisiacs- pressed it to Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the Skittle, licking his finger playfully in the process. (At this point, Blaise wolf-whistled, and Lavender told him to shut up.)

The sexual tension was getting to them. Long forgotten to them were the Skittles. They leaned closer to each other, able to feel each other's radiances. It felt like it was getting hotter and hotter, and both hearts were doing double-time inside their chests. Lavender was just about to scream "Just kiss already!" when…

Squirt, squirt. The entire party was suddenly being soaked by two boys holding water guns. These boys were none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"You bloody idiots!" Hermione cried, as the boys ran off (only to later be reprimanded by Mr. Lupin and lectured about 'toys of destruction and mayhem' at band camp.)

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk, trying to unscramble to word that 'Lover Boy' had left in her note. _"Maybe it begins with D,"_ she thought. She wrote down the letter below the puzzle word. She then tried different letters next to the D. E, L, R…R! She wrote an R down, and suddenly, a word popped into her head.

"Drumline," she wrote. She checked over the given letter. It fit perfectly. _"But what does drumline have to do with anything?"_

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: I can haz more reviews please?


	7. Eyeliner Is Spiffy

Across The Universe

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Do I look like freaking J.K. Rowling to you? (Some people say I look like Evan Rachel Wood, though, and that makes me smile)

A/N: Please review and recommend, no matter where you live.

Chapter 7:

Eyeliner Is Spiffy

Day 6: Off-Day; 6:00 a.m. on the dot.

BEEEP. BEEEP. The high-pitched noise, more annoying than the Dr. Beat (although very close), rang throughout the entire two buildings, conjoined by a narrow hallway. BEEEP. BEEEP. Mr. Lupin had warned them about this, but wasn't specific about when.

This, of course, was a routine fire drill, designed to help the campers know what to do in the case of a real fire, but it was annoying nonetheless. One by one, then globs at a time, the band filed out of the dorms, still dressed in pajamas. They openly complained about the rude awakening as the chaperones dashed about to take role call. Finally, when the alarm stopped blaring, the students expressed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know how annoying it is when a fire alarm blares over 'Masquerade'?" Luna complained to Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ron.

"What's 'Masquerade'?" Ron asked.

"You know, from Phantom of the Opera?"

"Never seen it."

Luna opened her mouth and started singing the aforementioned song, in an operatic voice. "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide you face so the world will never find you…"

"Okay, okay, we get it, Luna!" Ginny laughed over Luna, silencing her in the process. Suddenly, Fred tapped Luna on the shoulder.

"Nice voice! You should try out for chorus or something."

"Um…thank you?" Luna said, feeling rather awkward.

* * *

"So, Hermione, you excited?"

"About what?" Hermione asked, looking up from her music.

"About the party in the gym tonight. Who knows, maybe Lover Boy will be there," said Lavender as she rummaged through her bag, looking for something.

"Lavender, Mr. Lupin said that it was a required event. Everyone's going to be there. There'll be no way to know unless he tells me himself."

Lavender finally found what she was looking for- a cardboard box covered in duck tape. She took something out of it. "Well, if you do happen to come across Lover Boy, don't forget this," she said as she pressed the thing into Hermione's hand.

Hermione opened her hand. "A condom? Really?"

"Always be prepared," smirked Lavender.

* * *

6:04, about two hours before the band dance; Parvati and Padma's room

Knock, knock. Lavender pounded on the door.

"Lavender, why are you dragging me here?"

"Well, we can't exactly have you meeting Lover Boy looking like you just got out of practice," said Lavender, in an are-you-serious-it's-so-obvious tone. At that moment, Parvati opened the door.

"Hey, guys! Is Hermione ready?"

"No," muttered Hermione, under Lavender's ecstatic (and loud) "Of course!" The two girls entered the room, with Padma shutting the door behind them.

"You guys aren't going to make me look like a whore, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Parvati. "But it is a surprise."

"Oh, no." Hermione muttered.

* * *

45 minutes (and lots of struggling from Hermione before she finally gave up) later…

"Okay, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," responded Hermione, ready for the worst. Lavender shoved a mirror in Hermione's face. She took the mirror and gasped. "Woah!"

"You look hot, Hermione," said Padma, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Eyeliner really works wonders, doesn't it?" Lavender asked to no one in particular.

The four girls laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Yeah, Mum, they managed to smuggle squirt guns," laughed Ginny, as she talked to her mother over the phone. As she paused while her mom was talking, Luna tried to get her attention. Ginny looked over and mouthed the word 'what'.

"Tell her about Harry," whispered Luna.

"I'm getting to it, shut up!" Ginny whispered back. She went back to the phone. "Oh, um, Mom, you know Ron's friend Harry?"

Pause. "Well, um…he asked me out."

Another short pause. "I said yes."

A really long pause accompanied by a bit of noise that sounded cheerful. "Wait…you knew? How?"

Yet another pause. "'Psychic mother powers'? Okay…"

Just then, Luna tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Gin, it's 7:45."

"Oh, Mum, we've got to go. It's time for the…thing they're having in the gym….okay, I love you, too. Good-bye," rushed Ginny as she chased after Luna to head to the party.

OFF! AND! DOWN!

A/N: Okay. Seriously. No new chapters unless I get 12 reviews.


End file.
